Confusion
by LadySilverFang
Summary: What happens when two friends win the lottery and decide to travel Europe? Well...alot actually. Including magical shenanigans, France, more magic, France, some romance, France...
1. Meow

**This is the start of a crazy fanfic concocted between two extremely Hetalia obsessed teenage girls (me and my friend Kyrah [pronounced Key-Rah]), and after much proding by my sister and our friend Erin we're posting it on here. This chapter is in my POV, each one will alternate between mine and her's. **

**Enjoy the randomness everyone!**

* * *

"Shelby, come _on_. I'm hungry!"

"Hang on a sec Kyrah. I just need one pic – "

"It's a church. It looks just like every other one we've seen here!"

_Snap_! I turned to my friend and smiled. "Finished."

"'Bout time. Food now?" Kyrah asked, just as her stomach grumbled.

I chuckled. "Okay, food."

She beamed and grabbed my hand before taking off. "Onwards!"

I smiled fully at that. It was good to see her like this.

Kyrah and me were probably as close as two friends could get. We'd known each other since elementary school, but because we were in different grades we never really hung out much. When we both got to high school and were in drama together though, we got close, and we just got closer over the next couple of years as we started hanging out more and more. My last summer before university we saw each other practically all the time when I wasn't working, sleeping over at each other's and general fun times. And every time I came home, she and Erin were the two people I looked forward to seeing the most.

It was summer again. Since I turned 18 in November, I was now a legal adult, and as well as being able to vote, buy porn and fireworks (you know, the essentials), I could now buy lottery tickets. So during Reading Week (university's March Break that was actually the week before regular March Break), on a whim I decided to buy one. That night Kyrah Erin and I were having a sleepover, and we happened to turn on the radio when they were listing off the lottery numbers. I swear I felt my head hit the ceiling when they listed off EVERY number on my little slip!

So now here we were, sitting at a table outside a cute little café not far from where we were staying on a bright, sunny day in Paris. I rested my chin in my palm and watched as people walked by, chattering away to each other while doing their afternoon shopping.

"Hey, you," I tilted my head and looked into my friends hazel eyes, "what are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing," I replied dreamily, letting my gaze fall back to the sidewalk, "I'm just taking it all in. It still hasn't hit me that we're actually in France."

A certain man with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes immediately came to mind at that. And I knew it came to Kyrah's as well.

"Mmm, I know what you mean. We're actually in Europe. Traveling. It's, like, a dream come true. Thank you again for bringing me with you."

"Are you kidding? We've been wanting to do this since, well, forever it seems. It's too bad no one else could come though." Erin had to spend her last summer working for university, Emily REFUSED to go anywhere without Andrew, and Gillian...well, she was being moody and indecisive and wouldn't returned my calls or answer my texts, so in the end she missed out. I thanked every deity I could think of that Kyrah's parents actually agreed to let her come with me. _Someone up there loves me, I swear._"Yeah, it would be more fun." she agreed.

"But hey, at least you're here. There's no way my parents would have ever let me go traveling by myself, even though technically they have no say in what I do anymore."

"I'm just glad I could come."

"How did you ever convince you folks to let you come I wonder? Some kind of black magic?" I grinned.

"...maybe." she shifted her gaze, before peeking back and laughing.

We laughed for a minute before hushing up as two _very_ attractive young men walked by. They nodded to us. I nodded back, feeling heat crawl onto my cheeks.

"You're blushing," Kyrah sing-songed.

"Shut up," the blush got bigger, "they're hot okay?"

"M-mm," she watched them walk off, "that they are. Wouldn't I like to get with them!"

"Still not talking to Joel?"

"That jackass deserves it. I don't know why I even bother."

Kyrah and her boyfriend Joel weren't exactly seeing eye to eye lately. They started getting into fights over the littlest things, and they always ended baldy; especially if Joel was drunk or stoned. Just before we left he started yelling at her for going off for a whole summer and accused her of cheating on him (which she never did), then later got totally wasted and ended up with another girl's tongue down his throat. Needless to say, Kyrah was not impressed.

It was times like that that I wasn't sad I was still boyfriend-less.

"So you're officially over then I take it?"

"Yep! No more boyfriend for me! I'm just going to oogle over very attractive foreign menz."

"Just oogle?" I leaned in closer, "what if a certain white-haired-former-nation-with-red-eyes happens to show up?"

"I pounce then ride his hot ass."

Images of Kyrah moaning over a bucking Prussia invaded my eyes.

"Yeah, you would too."

"What about you dahling?"

"What about me what?" I asked. The bill had come and I was getting my money out of my purse.

"What if certain countries-who-you-are-lusting-after showed up? Would you pounce then ride their asses too?"

No matter how many times we talked about stuff like this, it never failed to make me blush on some scale. "I don't know, maybe." I spoke softly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Oooh~!" Kyrah got excited. I hurried to the cashier to pay the bill. "?"

I walked out of the café, trying to ignore the looks we were getting from my friends' constant questioning. When we finally got out to the open sidewalk I answered sheepishly,

"I don't know."

"Eh?" she looked confused, "you don't know?"

"I don't," I replied. We reached the hotel we were staying at, "I like too may of them. It makes it difficult who I'd want to take me first, especially when some of them don't even like each other."

She pondered this as we hade our way to our room. "You have a point there," she flopped on the bed, "but I still want to know which ones you like," she smirked.

Deeming it pointless to ignore the question, I crawled onto the bed next to her and sat on my legs. "Fine. Let's see...I like England, China, Spain, France, Prussia, America, Canada, Germany, both Italies, Lithuania, Russia, Hong Kong – "

"Holy shit! That's a lot!"

"Now you see my predicament," I flopped next to her on the bed, her hand absently started playing with my hair. "When you lust after so many men, it's hard to pick one."

"But are there any who you actually _like_? You know," she poked my forehead, "_like like_?" Poke, poke, poke.

I sat up and rubbed my forehead. "Maybe. Lately I keep dreaming about – " I froze. What was I saying, this was so embarrassing! I looked away, my face red, tears threatening to form.

"Who?" she rested her hand on my shoulder. I wouldn't spill. Couldn't spill. Seeing as I was having trouble getting over this, she pulled me into a gentle hug, one arm rubbing my back and the other petting my head. "There, there."

My body started to relax under her touch. I purred (this happens if you spent your whole life around cats) "Thanks."

"You're welcome kitty Shelby."

"Meow," wait, what? Did I just meow? I lifted my head: Kyrah was suddenly blond.

What the fuck?

* * *

**And there's chapter 1! Oh, and on behalf of me and Kyrah, I would like to apologize in advance for any errors, mishaps, random OOC!ness, and sugary sweet sappy romance that can and most likely will occur in the future. Should any of this delight and/or bother you, there is a little button underneath this I suggest you click. If symptoms still occur, see your doctor. :D**


	2. Neutered

**Kyrah's POV now! :D**

There were the same blue eyes I had always know, but the ears and the whiskers looked different. This, was something I had never seen in my entire 17 years, (or anything I _thought _I'd ever see in my 17 years of living.) Considering that my friend now had giant cat ears, (Like the ones you see in anime or manga), and whiskers.

"Kyrah?" She questioned, at least she didn't meow again.

"S-S-Shelby?" I said. My voice seemed different. "It that you, love?"

"Yeah…umm… why is your hair blond? And your eyes are green…"

"Huh?" I bounced off the bed and walked towards the full-size mirror on the wall. Sure enough, my light brown hair was now a light, dirty blonde, and my tiny hazel eyes were now big and emerald green.

"What in the bloody hell?!" I screamed as I jumped back, tripping over my own feet and falling on my ass. "Ow! What happened?!"

"I don't know!" Shelby was now laying on the bed facing me.

"And you're a fuckin' cat!" I said as I gave a slight tug on her ears.

"Hey! That hurts. And you're British!" She hissed.

"Sorry, love." That's what was wrong with my voice, I had an accent. "How did this happen?"

"You look like a female version of England." Shelby pointed out.

"And you look like a Shelby that has cat-like features!"

"You must be female England, you have his temper." She laughed.

I shot her a dirty look.

"No, seriously, you do. Look." She pointed at the mirror. "Same hair colour and basic messiness, kind of like your natural hair and-"

"Hey! It's not _that _messy all the time!" I huffed, even though I knew she was right.

She giggled, "And your eyes are now the same. Big and green."

That was for sure.

"I wonder how this happen?" I asked as I touched my newly blond hair.

"I couldn't tell you, but I-" She was interrupted by a puff of smoke surrounding her.

"Shelby?" I coughed as I quickly opened a window to let the smoke out. "Shelby!"

"I'm still here! But I can't see you through zis damn smoke!" I heard her say.

Zis?

"Shelby? Where are you?" I coughed as I fanned the smoke with my hand.

"On ze bed." I heard her say.

What's with the weird way of talking? Maybe it was the smoke… I thought before I tripped and landed on something soft, probably the bed.

"Kyrah?"

I lifted my head from the bed and looked up. The smoke had cleared.

"Shelby?"

Looking down at me was a blond with at _least_ an F-Cup.

"Yeah, it iz me." She said, seeming to not notice her changes.

I cocked my head to the side and stared with a confused expression on my face.

"What?" She asked.

I said nothing and merely started to turn her towards the mirror.

"What are you doing, mon ami?" She asked, and then she looked at the mirror. Her blue eyes widened and she tired to say something, words refused to come out.

"How about, "What the bloody fuck?"" I said.

"H-How… What… Eh?" She stammered.

"You look like what female France would probably look like."

"How do you figure?"

"Long, flowing blonde hair, bright blue eyes-"

"My eyes _are _blue."

"I know, I'm just stating it. And if he was a girl he would have…" I gestured with my hands, " Huge… tracks of land."

"These things are so heavy! How do you live with them?"

"British magic obviously."

"Be serious."

"I was _trying _to."

"You're definitely like England." She rolled her eyes. "Wait, which means…" She stared at me, "_you_ can change me back to me!"

"Huh? Now how do you figure?" I asked.

"Well, if you're girl England, then you must be Britannia Angel girl England too!"

I shook my head slowly, "No…I don't think so…"

"Why not?"

"Because if I was, I'd probably would've just turned into Britannia Angel girl England rather than normal girl England you wine-freak!" I then realized what I said. "Sorry, that just slipped out."

"I thought so you ignorant pig." She responded. "Sorry."

"What do you expect, we _are _females versions of two enemies." I sighed.

"How do we change back?" She asked.

"I've not the faintest idea-" I was interrupted by yet another puff of smoke. "Bloody hell! What's with all this god damn smoke?!"

"Sorry, it comes with the job." Another voice coughed out.

"What? Shelby was that-" I started to say.

"No! I'm not a guy!" She coughed.

"No, no, no." The voice said. The smoke started to clear and I could make out a faint figure. "England?"

"In the flesh!" He smiled. He was in his Britannia Angel outfit.

"You!" Shelby said as she pointed at him.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you! Change me back!" She demanded.

"I didn't change you, you limey!"

"I know you did you arrogant tea-freak!"

"Oi!" I said, stepping between them, "Enough, alright?"

"He started it!"

"Did not!"

I sighed.

"You changed me into female France!" Shelby accused.

"I did not do such a thing!" He protested.

I wanted to argue too.

"Then… then who did?"

"It was I!" A voice said when another puff of smoke exploded in the room.

"God damn this bloody smoke!" England and I yelled as we started to fan the smoke with our hands.

"Who's 'I?'" Shelby asked as the smoke began to clear.

"I am!" France said as the smoke disappeared. He wore nothing but a rose and a set of wings.

_Of course._ I thought as I looked at France's…outfit…if that's what you want to call it.

"Where did you get though wings?" England demanded. "And where are your clothes?!"

I turned to look at Shelby only to see her turned away, her face as red as a tomato.

"Let'snottalkaboutthat! Andinsteadlet'schangemebacktonormal!!" Shelby muffled as fast as she could into her hands with her back still turned to us.

"What?" England asked, looking as confused as France did.

"She wants to turn back to normal." I said calmly.

"Oh." France said. "Why didn't she say so?"

"She did!" England and I yelled at him.

"Now change her back!" I said.

"What's the magic word~?" France asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Neutered." I said.

"Alright!" He said excitedly, "Let's change you back!" He waved his wand and lightly tapped her with it. Another puff of smoke formed.

"Not again." I moaned. "Shelby?"

"Ve?" She said.

Ve?


	3. French Magic

**My POV again**

The smoke finally cleared (thank God) enough for me to see Kyrah, England and France looking at me. Kyrah and England's faces were pure shock, whereas France's was smug and arrogant, not unlike normal.

"Ve? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh my..." Kyrah turned her face.

England literally face-palmed.

I tilted my head in confusion. What was going on?

"Kyrah? What is it?"

She looked at me, then took my shoulder and turned me towards the mirror again. "Um, I don't know how to say this, but you're...uh...a female Italy now."

"Ve?" I looked at our reflection.

Looking back at me was Kyrah, still looking like a female England, holding on to the shoulder of a pretty brunette with gold-hazel eyes and one _very_ long hair curl on the left side of their head.

"Kyrah, who's that standing next to you in the mirror, ve?"

"That's you hon."

I reached out and touched the mirror with my hand. The reflection did the same.

Oh. _SHIT!_

"AAHH!" I scrambled back and fell to the floor.

"Shelby calm down – "

"How the hell can I calm down? I look like Italy!" And I was seriously craving a big bowl of pasta right now, dammit!

I turned to France, still wearing that smug expression. "Of course you do! I made you that way. You are the female Italy are you not?"

"No she's not you toad!" Kyrah yelled.

"Dear God." England mumbled.

"I'm Shelby! I'm not a female Italy, or even regular Italy! I'M NOT A FUCKING COUNTRY!" I screamed at him.

My cheek felt wet and my chest got heavy (and it wasn't because of the now-slightly-smaller-DDD-cup breasts I was currently sporting) and only when I rubbed at my eyes with my fist did I realize I was crying.

"You wanker look what you did! You made my friend cry! Now you're gonna get it!" Kyrah started hitting him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Warm arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me against something hard and soft. Only in turning my head did I see it was England who had pulled me into his chest and was rubbing my arm.

"There, there love," he thumbed away the tears at the corner of my eyes, "we'll get this sorted out right." He smiled, before turning back to France, who was still being beaten mercilessly by Kyrah.

"_RIGHT?_" Hell hath no fury like a seriously-pissed-off-England.

"Oui! Oui! Now please stop hitting me!"

"Good." Kyrah stopped and walked back to where I was still sitting on the floor and crouched down.

France bent down (I averted my face so as not to be eye-level with...well...you know) and lightly tapped my head again.

Another puff of smoke.

"That is getting really annoying."

I coughed and fanned at the smoke. "Well?"

"You're back!" Kyrah cried excitedly.

I scrambled up and ran to the mirror. My hair was back to black, my eyes were blue, and my chest had shrunk back to normal.

"He did it!" I exclaimed and promptly tackled both England and Kyrah to the floor in a hug.

"Hug!" she exclaimed. Then before I knew it I was flipped over onto my back with a British version of my friend leaning over me and we both started laughing.

"There, you are normal. Now don't I get a hug?" France questioned.

I quirked an eyebrow. "After all you just put me through, now you want a hug?"

"Oui."

Kyrah and I exchanged a glance before sitting up. Without warning I was pulled backwards again, but this time when I reached out to steady myself, instead of fabric my hand landed on bare skin.

On France's thigh.

"Oh chere, you tease." He purred softly.

That was when I noticed my hand was _dangerously_ close to a certain rose-covered part of his anatomy.

Cue tomato-red face here.

England cleared his throat, apparently not having heard France's little statement."Y-yes, well, I'm just glad that's over with." He was blushing too.

Why was he blushing?

"Uh, one problem. I'm still not normal." Kyrah pointed to herself.

"Ohoho~!" France chuckled. "Had a bit of a misshap did we, Angleterre?"

That received a death glare in response.

"It's not _that _bad..." She mumbled.

"And like you're one to talk." I pushed myself out of his grip, face still bright red. "I went from being a cat...person...thing, to a female version of you, to a female version of Italy. At least England getting get me mixed up with a MAN!"

I wrapped my arms around said country, and on a whim (I must've inhaled more of that smoke than I thought) kissed his forehead.

Kyrah quirked her eyebrow, but ignored it and turned back to (the still naked) France.

"You should just stick to being your pervy self."

"Humph." he sulked, "fine. I'll lay off the magic.....for now." He smirked.

"As long as it's not on me." And thank God for that, I was starting to get a headache from all this.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

I felt England push himself away and mutter "I'll get it." before walking to the door.

What was his problem?

As soon as the door was unlocked it flew open and in walked a silver haired man with bright red eyes and a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Yo yo yo! What it is motherfuckers?"

"PRUSSIA?!"

Dear God, what next?!


	4. It's a party, not a sexathon!

**Kyrah's POV**

"Aww yeah! The one and only!" The silver-haired man grinned as he stepped into the room. My heartbeat began to slowly increase.

_This is not a shojo manga! Snap out of it! _I told myself. There are plenty of other countries I like too! Russia, Spain, both North and South Italy, England, Korea, Canada, Denmark … there were a lot.

"Oi! Who are these chicks?" Prussia smirked as he walked over towards Shelby and I. "Neither one of them looks familiar, new countries?"

"No," I said, "We're not."

"We're from Canada." Shelby spoke up.

"Oh, Canada, eh? He's a cool guy. Is that why you have a British accent?" He asked with a smirk as he looked at me, and he then began to talk in a British accent. "Do they now have British accents in Canada, now, love?"

I gave him a smirk.

"Hey England, she kinda looks like you, 'cept without those **huge** eyebrows." Prussia laughed. "She your sister?"

"She just said she was from Canada." England said.

"Isn't Canada you're younger brother?"

"Well… I did help raise him, and no, she's not."

"Aight, why does she look like you, then?"

"It was an accident." England told him.

"Sure, an accident." France said as he made air-quotes.

"And how did you mange that England?" Prussia asked and then laughed. "Were you trying to do something else?"

England said nothing, but his cheeks tinged a light red.

Prussia smirked, "That's what I tho-" he paused and looked off to the side, finally noticing France, "France! My good friend, what are you doing here?"

"This is my country!" France laughed. "Hey! Didn't you notice me earlier when I spoke up?"

"Ha, ha! Nope!"

"…"

"Did you guys invite him here?" Shelby asked at she looked from England to France.

"What? Is this a party or something?" England asked as he rolled his eyes.

"It is now!" Prussia exclaimed excitedly.

"Woot! Party~!" I shouted excitedly. I hadn't been to a party since before we left St. Stephen.

"Yay!" Shelby joined in.

"So, who's first?" Prussia grinned.

"Yes…" France said as he put his arm around Prussia's shoulder and looked at Shelby and I. "Who's first?"

"Me!" I shouted with a smile as I raised my hand.

"Kyrah!" Shelby said.

"What?"

"Don't leave!"

"Especially with that wine-freak and albino!" England protested.

"We're not leavin'. We're having a party." I said.

"Yeah…" Prussia said, "At my house."

"In his bed!" France gave us a wink, "Besides, this will give you lovebirds some time alone, n'est-ce pas?"

"France! Shut up!" England sighed, "Kyrah, right? I'll change you back to normal, I'm going to turn back to normal as well."

"I as well, will return back to normal." France said.

"You're _not _normal."

No, just horny.

"Oh Arthur, you wound me deeply." France said dramatically as he leaned on Prussia, who just laughed.

"Would everyone just shut up?!" Shelby yelled.

"Umm… Shelby?" I asked.

She sighed, "Sorry, it's been a long and weird day…I'm just really tired."

France went over and wrapped his arm around Shelby, "Come with me then. I will find you a nice soft bed," he then whispered, "Although I cannot guarantee you'll be getting any sleep..."

With this, Shelby's face turned bright red.

"France, you fuckin' limey!" England yelled, "Knock it off! It's a party, not a sex-a-thon!"

"Can't it be both?" France asked innocently.

"Can't see why it can't." Prussia said, "'Sides, it's at _my _house, and therefore, it can."

"Yay!" I said excitedly, I was excited for the party.

"Stupid sex-o-holics…" England muttered. "But a party _does_ sound like fun."

I looked at Shelby, she did look tired. "Shelbs, if you're tired, don't force yourself to come, it's not healthy."

She gave a smile, "Thanks. It does kinda sound fun though...just give me a couch once we get there Prussia and I'll be fine in a bit."

"No way." Prussia said, sounding completely serious.

"W-what?" Shelby asked. "Why not?"

"Easy, you're getting a room. I've plenty of spare rooms in my house."

"B-but I don't need a whole room. Just something to sit and rest against..."

"Which you can do, on a bed, in a bedroom. Besides, the party will be in the room where the couch is, you won't much sleep there,"

"Umm..." She thought about it for a minute, "I guess it'll be ok then."

"Awesome!" Prussia grinned, "Let's go then!"

"Hel~lo?" I said, "Can I get changed back to normal now? As much as I love having this sexy accent, I'd like to get back to what I looked like before."

"Yeah! I wanna see what she looked like before!" Prussia said.

"S-Sexy accent?" England's cheek's turned a slightly darker red, he then clear his throat and waved his wand, "Sure thing, love."

"No smoke please!" Shelby said quickly. She must've read my mind.

"Sure thing," I closed my eyes as he lightly taped my head.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, I had my natural brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hey! I'm me again!" I smiled as I turned to England and gave him a hug. "Thank you~!"

"N-no problem, love." He said. He was also back to normal, but in casual wear rather than his military suit. He wore a pair of dark jeans, a t-shirt with the British flag covering it and a black jeans jacket on.

This was he first time I realized that Prussia was in casual wear as well. He wore a pair of faded, ripped jeans and a white shirt with a black collar and black sleeves.

France was still naked.

"You going to get dressed?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I already am!" He exclaimed.

Shelby and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"I should've thought of that!" Prussia laughed as he and France high-fived. He then looked at me. "You know, you kinda look like Italy."

"Her attitude is more of England's." France smirked.

I shot a look at him. "It's only because of my brown hair and hazel eyes."

"That could be it." Prussia said. "Now, let's go!"


	5. Onwards to Germany

**My POV**

"Hey Kyrah" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I thought Prussia wasn't a country anymore."

"Yeah? So?"

"...so where's he living then?"

She opened her mouth, then shut it.

"Huh." She pondered. "That is an excellent question. Hey Prussia!"

The silver head turned. "Yes?"

"Shelby wants to know where you live since you kinda don't have a country anymore!"

"Kyrah!" I protested.

"What? You do."

"I didn't say it like that though!" Could you die from your face reddening too much in one day? 'Cause I was getting dangerously close to by now.

"Hey hey, relax." Prussia held up his hands, "My place is in Berlin. West kinda set me up since I'm not allowed to bunk with him anymore."

"How come?" Kyrah asked.

"I don't know, something about me being lazy blah blah blah always making a mess blah blah blah secretly it's so I can fuck Italy without you walking in on us – "

"Whoa whoa whoa! Him and Italy are actually together?!" I interrupted.

"How the hell would I know? I've never walked in on them fucking." he then mumbled "They might as well though."

England pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah sure. Pack your stuff girlies." Prussia ordered.

"EH?" We looked at each other, completely confused now.

"Pack your stuff and check out. You're staying at my place."

"That wasn't part of the plan!" I protested.

France interjected. "It's too far from here to Prussia's. It would simply be easier if you stayed there."

Damn. He was right.

"Ok! Just give us a few minutes to grab everything." Kyrah said.

"And put some fucking clothes France! You can't go outside completely naked!"

"But – "

I gave him my deadliest glare. "F-fine."

"Now shoo!" Kyrah smirked as he pushed all three into the hall and locked the door.

Then, once again, I found myself flat on my back on the bed with a squeeling Kyrah clutching me.

"We're gonna party at Prussia's house! We're gonna party at Prussia's house!"

"Yes darling we are, now please get off so I can pack."

She let me go. "You don't sound very excited." She held a hand to my forehead. "Are you still tired?"

I sighed. "A bit. But it's just that I wasn't really expecting him to take us in like that."

"True." She gathered her stuff from the bathroom and started tossing it in her suitcase. "But we were heading over to Germany soon anyways, so it's perfect."

My mind kept flashing to what could happen at Prussia's.

"Ugh." I zipped my suitcase up. "His beds better be pretty nice. I am exhausted."

"Are you sure that's why you want them to be soft?" She grinned.

I threw a pillow at her. "Shut up."

"Oh come on! You know you were thinking that!"

A smile ghosted my lips. "Maybe."

We laughed.

"Come on, they must be getting impatient."

We left the room and took the elevator down to the lobby. The doors opened and we saw the three of them sitting in chairs waiting. France had (thankfully) gotten clothes on, dressing in a white button up, black jeans and a red silk scarf tied around his neck.

_Fuck, did he HAVE to wear the scarf?? _"Here, you go sit with them. I'll check us out."

"Okay." I handed her my suitcase and walked over to the counter to hand in our keys.

Once that was taken care of I wandered back to where the four of them were sitting. Kyrah had situated herself so she sat next to Prussia on the couch (nice going girl!), with France in the chair next to her and England sat on the other side of him.

"'k, we're good here."

"Oh, 'k." Kyrah shifted to grab the bags as the guys got up. Then she hesitated.

"Where's your bag?"

"Oh, it's over here. I got it." I pointed.

Now, if I had been in my right mind (which I wasn't), I would've noticed that my bag was on the other side of the chair. I also would've noticed that it was the chair a certain horny Frenchmen was still sitting in. So when I bent to pick up my bag, said Frenchman's hand reached out to cradle my face and pull it towards his own.

"Chere, you are teasing me again." He whispered huskily.

"Wha? H-how'd you figure?" I stammered. _Damn it Shelby, get a grip!_

"Your shirt."

Confusion. "My shirt?"

"You conveniently chose one that gives a perfect view of you lovely breasts when you bend down."

My face flushed again. Sure enough, my corset top gave France full view of my chest.

"I think you are trying to tell me something." He purred in my ear, lips brushing it lightly sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly I was yanked back (what? Is this Abuse Shelby Day or something?) and a fist collided with France's face.

"She's not telling you anything! Get that through your thick skull you lecher!" England ground out.

France held his face and winced. He almost spoke up, but then he stopped and just smirked.

"Of course _Angleterre_. I am sorry to have offended you. Please excuse my actions."

He stood up and walked over to Prussia and Kyrah (who looked to be getting quite cozy).

"Hey, what happened to you?" Prussia asked.

"Don't ask." I almost missed his response.

"You guys coming?" Kyrah asked.

"Just a sec." I replied.

"We'll be outside." She gave me a sly wink before walking out the door with both men.

I turned to England, who was nursing his hand. "Um, thank you."

"You're welcome." He murmured.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"It's nothing."

I took his hand in both of mine. His knuckles were red. "These look painful."

"T-they aren't."

I didn't buy it, but I let it slide 'cause England was just too cute when he was embarrassed.

"If you say so." I lifted his hand and gently kissed his hurt hand. "Thanks anyways." I smiled.

His blush deepened.

"H-here's your suitcase." he handed it to me and quickly walked out. "Hurry up."

I stared after him a moment, before following.

"'Bout time." Prussia huffed.

"Sorry."

England didn't look at me. France glanced over and winked.

"So how are we getting to your place Prussia?" Kyrah inqured.

"Ah! That's the secret, ain't it?"

"Secret?"

"Everyone close your eyes."

I looked over at my friend. Our eyes locked; we were both confused.

"Trust me."

We closed our eyes.

"Now everyone take your right hand and touch the person next to you."

A hand landed on my bare shoulder, and I tried to hide the tingling it gave me. I reached over and grabbed Kyrah's arm.

"Okay, now on the count of three, you'll all open your eyes."

"This is ridiculous." England growled.

"Are you sure this will work mon ami?" France questioned.

"Of course! This is the awesome me we're talking about remember? Now...one."

"Two..."

I stopped breathing.

"Three."

I opened my eyes.


	6. Prussia's Amazing House

**Kyrah's POV**

Words couldn't describe what Prussia's home looked like.

Ok, there were words, but it's hard to describe… but I'll do my best.

The mansion was huge. It was white with lush, green vines crawling up the sides of it. The shutters were black and the door was a deep brown. The garden surrounding the mansion was full and lively, filled with flowers of every color and size, trees, and a fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Wow…" Shelby and I breathed out as we stared. We'd never seen anything like this back home, considering she was born and raised in New Brunswick, and I was born in Nunavut (at the time it was still the Northwest Territories) and then later moved and grew up in the same part of New Brunswick, fancy mansions weren't something you saw often.

"Nice place, huh?" Prussia smiled. "It's nothin' compared to West's place, but it's all right."

_All right?! The house was freaking amazing!_ I thought as I stared in disbelief at him. Shelby must've thought the same, judging by her expression. I wonder what Germany's place looked like?

"So who's all coming to the party?" Shelby asked as we began to walk on the gravel driveway towards the front door.

"Let's see," Prussia said, "There'll be you 4, me of course, West, those Italian guys, Japan, China, Thailand, Hong Kong, America-"

I heard England give a slight groan.

"-Austria, probably Hungary, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Canada-"

"Canada's coming here?" Shelby asked excitedly before I could. We live in Canada, but we've never actually met him.

"Yep!" He said with a smile.

"Spain's coming too, right?" France asked with a huge grin as he put his arm around Prussia shoulder.

"You bet! The last of the big bad trio has to be here! He's the life of the party!" Prussia laughed.

"Awesome!" France said.

"Yay!" Shelby and I exclaimed.

"Anyone else?" England asked.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure Seychelles and Taiwan's coming here too." Prussia said, "And I think Egypt is, and I that's all I know of-"

"Wow!" I interrupted him.

"What?" England and Prussia asked in unison.

"You have sunflowers here!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to the 6 foot sunflowers in full bloom.

"Yeah, you want some?" Prussia asked as he walked over.

"Can I?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Of course," He said as he pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and began to cut the sunflowers. "Do you want anything Shelby?"

"Can have some of these roses?" She asked as she peered at all the different colors of roses he had.

"Sure, some of each color or just certain ones?" He asked as he put the last sunflower he cut into my hands.

"Some of each please~." She smiled, and he began cutting the rose stems and thorns off.

"Thank you~!" She and I said as we carried our flowers as we walked towards the mansion.

"No prob." Prussia grinned as he opened the door.

The shiny marble floors were checkered black and white, there were paintings all over the walls, the walls were a light cream color, and there was a giant staircase that led upstairs.

"This way," Prussia said as he ushered us up the stairs. We walked up and started down the hall until he stopped at a door. "This will be your room, Kyrah. And Shelby, yours is right here." He pointed towards the room across from mine. "I'll be right back, I have to make a phone call." Prussia said as he began to walk down the stairs. "Feel free to explore."

"Hey! What about us?" France called out.

"Pick a room; I don't care which one, just as long as it's not my room!" Prussia yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"How the bloody hell are we to know which is his?" England questioned.

"It's probably the one beside Kyrah's that says 'Prussia's Room of Awesome' on it." Shelby pointed out. Sure enough, the room next to mine had those exact words written on the door.

"Huh," I said. "wonder how we missed that until now?"

"Who knows?" Shelby shrugged, and then opened the door to her room. "I'm going to unpack my stuff."

"Same here." I said as I opened the door to my room as well.

"We're going to go find rooms." England said.

"Ok, see you later then!" I said as I walked in and closed door. The room's walls were a light sky blue, the bedspread, blankets and pillows were a deep, rich design of red and gold.

I set my stuff down on my bed and went to the bathroom attached. It was all white and shiny. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair a bit, then looked under the sink for a vase of some sort. I found one and filled it with water, and set my sunflowers in. I then left the bathroom, my room, and then knocked on Shelby's door.

"These rooms are amazing! " Shelby squealed when she opened the door.

"I know, right?" It's like we're at a really fancy hotel!" I exclaimed.

"And we don't have to pay for it!"

"Exactly! Do you wanna explore? I want to see the backyard."

"I'll come out later. I'm still a bit tired. And I want to take a shower before the party."

"Oh, all right. Just text me when you wake up."

"Will do!" She smiled and went back into her room.

I left and wandered down the stairs and headed through a room. I opened the door and found what I assumed was the dining hall. There was a grand chandelier over the long wooden table. I walked along the table towards the window and peered out. The garden in the backyard was even more beautiful that the front yard.

There were lush bushes and different trees everywhere, and as well as every flower imaginable. There was fountain of a Roman woman pouring water into the fountain settled in the middle of the garden.

"Wow…" I breathed out.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful." A voice behind me said softly.

Who said that?


	7. Apologies

**My POV, with an attempt at Kyrah's that was apparently not as fail! as I thought it was**

_Meanwhile, in the mansion..._

I stepped out of the bathroom, a towel the only thing covering me and brushing my freshly dried hair back with my hand. I took a moment to look at the room; REALLY look. The walls were a pale yellow and the large window opening to the small balcony was framed in rich burgundy curtains with traces of silver swirling through it. The comforter on the enormous bed in front of me was covered with that same material. The whole room was tasteful and exuded elegance, but without being gaudy or over-the-top like you would expect from someone like Prussia. The man had excellent taste in decor.

_Maybe_ _I should have him design my future house_, I mused.

I was really in Prussia's house. Staying the night. With Kyrah across the hall and Prussia right next to her and France and England right down the hall and there was gonna be a party and tons of countries were gonna be there and and and –

"Eeee!" I did a happy dance right there. This was too awesome!

Tossing the towel to the floor, I jumped on the bed and fell backwards, naked and giggling like I was five again. _This isn't so bad, considering everything that just happened. A beautiful house, a soft bed, there'll be a party later...I could get used to this. _I tried stifling a yawn and failed. _Right after a quick nap._

Just as my eyelids fell though, there was a knock at the door.

"Mmn," I grumbled. Reluctantly I got up and fished my soft grey housecoat from my bag (which had exploded by the dresser earlier) and tied it tight before opening the door.

"Ah, bonjour ma petite."

"France?" My face flushed and I suddenly felt like the room had gotten a lot warmer and that my just-above-knee-high cloak was _far_ too short. "W-what can I do for you?"

His eyes roamed over my body, appreciating the sight I knew. "I-If it's nothing important, I'd like to go get some – "

"My apologies. It is not often I get to see such a sight as this," _yeah right, _I thought, "I came to apologize."

Wait, what?

"Apologize?" I asked slowly.

"Oui, for my behavior earlier." He looked at me unsurely. Something I though I'd NEVER see on someone like him.

"O-oh..."

"I had no intention of making you uncomfortable, I was just expressing myself. And normally when I get someone that red it means they are enjoying it. But when hairybrowed rosbif punched me back in the hotel lobby, I knew I had crossed a line."

I stared at him, completely bewildered.

"I don't understand."

"His face. The look on his face when he threatened me. It was a mix of I would say jealousy and anger towards me, and deep affection for you."

I gaze fell. "Really?"

"I am the country of love, chere. I know what I saw."

"But aren't you always fighting with him? Wouldn't it be better for you if you kept trying to pursue me?"

"Do you want me too?" he grinned, inching closer.

"No! I mean – well, uh – "

"Relax, ma petite. I know what you mean and it would, but I am also a strong believer in love, and therefore know when I have crossed a line."

_Love? England? Me? Was he serious? Oh God he is. _I paused, not really sure what to say. "Um, thank you."

"You have no idea how magnifique it is to hear that chere," he smiled, relieved, "Would it be possible for us to start over, as it were?"

"Of course," I replied, then thought of something, "Oh! Wait one moment!"

I skipped quickly to the night table where the bouquet of roses Prussia had cut for me stood in a vase. I plucked a yellow one out and turned back to the door, France eyeing me curiously.

"I don't know flowers quite like you, but yellow roses are a symbol of friendship right?" I handed it out to him.

A blush. France actually blushed at the gesture. He must not have been used to be the one _receiving_ flowers instead of _giving_ them.

"Thank you cherie." he smiled, taking the gift and lifting it to his face to inhale the scent.

"We're friends now. You can call me Shelby."

"Shelby. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Hey now."

"I only speak the truth."

"So, what do I call you now. Just France?"

"Ah, you can call me by my name. Francis Bonnefoy."

"Francis," I tested the name. It sounded strange, but not unpleasant.

"Oui. Now, I think I shall leave you to...get some more appropriate attire, non?" he smirked.

I had completely forgot I was still only clothed in my housecoat and blushed again.

"Right."

"Until tonight, Shelby," Francis kissed my fingers.

"Y-yeah. Goodbye...Francis."

He smiled, then turned and shut the door.

I clutched the robe and stepped through the window and leaned on the balcony. My room was at the back end of the mansion, giving me full view of the vast garden that seemed to spread forever. I laid my chin onto my arms and sighed.

"Hey, there's Kyrah," I noted. She was standing next to the fountain of a Roman woman pouring water from a vase talking to a man I didn't recognize. He had a brown jacket and tanned pants on.

"Wonder who that is? Oh well, should probably grab something for tonight."

**Kyrah's POV**

_Why do I know him? He kinda looks familiar, but from where have I seen him? _

The 'him' in question was the strange man who suddenly appeared when I came to explore the garden. Brown leather jacket, deep tan pants, white shirt, shoulder-length blond hair, and a strange brain on the left side of his head – holy shit!

"No way."

"You recognize me then?"

I shook my head. "This can't be real. You're supposed to be...be..."

"Dead?"

I nodded.

"Then explain why I'm here."

This made no sense. I tried to wrack my brain, tried to come up with some explanation for why this guy was here.

"I-I can't. You're not really there! You're not..."

"Who? Who am I not?"

I looked at him and swallowed.

"Germania."


	8. Approval and Water Fun

**Kyrah's POV (again lol)**

He gave me a small smile. "You are correct, my dear."

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I _never _would've thought that I'd meet _Germania!_ This is so awesome!"

He then had a "just-who-_is_-this-weird-child?" expression on his face. "Are you…_Italian_?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you related to Rome by any chance?" He asked with a sneer as he said "Rome"

"Oh, no. I'm not. I'm Irish and I'm from Canada."

"Ah, I see. It's just that you look quite a bit like him. With the brown hair, hazel eyes and hair curl. You're personality is quite like him too. Very…energetic."

I gave a laugh, "You wouldn't believe how many times I get that."

"Ah! Grandpa!" A voice said from behind. I turned around slightly and saw Prussia running out towards us. He stop beside me, "What's up?" He breathed out.

"Just wandering around." He said, then looked at me. "My dear, since you know me, and I don't know you, would you be kind enough to tell me your name?"

"Oh! Of course! My na-" I started to say before Prussia interrupted me.

"Her name's Kyrah!" Prussia said excitedly as he put him arm around me.

"Scott." I finished, "Kyrah Scott."

"Yep! She's from Canada!"

"Hmm, as she already said. I thought she was Italian at first." Germania said.

"Nope! She's…" He looked down at me, "what are you?"

"Canadian."

"Yeah, but Canada's a multicultural country."

Right.

"I'm Irish."

"There we go! She was British earlier." He laughed and I lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

Germania quirked an eyebrow, "Yes Prussia, she and I already had a discussion regarding this."

Thank god he didn't ask about the British thing."Well then, I'm going to go see how Germany is. I'll stop by some other time." He looked at me, "It was very nice to meet you."

I smiled, "Same here. I hope to see you again!"

He gave a small smile and nodded at us and walked out of the garden.

"He likes you." Prussia said when he left.

"Good, that's what I was hoping for." I laughed and I saluted, "I have gained the approval of Germania, sir!" I clicked my heels together.

Prussia started to laugh, and he gave me a salute as well. "Very well solider!"

I laughed and began to skip away, Prussia followed at a fast walk.

"Hey! Wait up!" He said as he began to jog.

I laughed and slowly began to run, "Never!" I shouted.

"Hey!" He began to run as well, slowly catching up.

"You'll never catch me alive~!" I teased at I ran around the fountain. "Ah!" I yelled in surprise as I tripped over something and started to fall into the fountain.

"Kyrah, what are you-woah!" Prussia yelled before, he too, tripped and started to fall into the fountain.

Splash!

We were both soaked.

I sat up in the fountain and shook my head. Water dripped from my hair onto my already soaked shirt, which was now a darker red than it originally was before. And unfortunately, my black bra underneath was somewhat visible.

Thank god France wasn't around.

"Damn it." I said as I tried to squeeze some of the water out of my shirt, and then more water splashed onto me. "Ah!" I yelled out in surprise, and turned my head towards a laughing, soaked Prussia. His white shirt was now see-through and it clung to his chest.

"Aha ha ha! Got you!" He laughed as he kicked more water at me.

I used my arm as a shield as I stood up, "You wanna go, Prussia? Bring it!" I teased as I kicked water at him.

"Hey!" He kicked water back at me, and I kicked it back at him. This went on around the fountain for a good 20 minutes before I stepped out and lay out on the lush, green grass and soaked in the warm sun in the clear German sky. Prussia got out at sat down beside me. Taking off his shirt and squeezed the water out of it.

I tried my best not to peek.

I _tried, _and failed.

He laid out his shirt on the grass and then lay down beside me. "Well, that was fun."

"Mm-hmm." I nodded as I closed my eyes. "Lots of fun. Last time I did that, it was last summer."

"Last time I did that it was just 30 seconds ago." He laughed.

I joined in and laughed with him. I then opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him, and saw that he was staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I smirked.

"I can see your bra~" He sang-talked.

"Oh no! Oh, woe is me! Whatever shall I do?" I asked dramatically as I put my hand to my forehead and gave an over dramatic sigh.

"Oh… _Ich bin sicher, dass wir uns etwas einfallen lassen werde."_

"What? I don't speak German." I asked with a confused look.

He smiled. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Oh.

My cheeks heated.

"Prussia!" A voice said.

Oh the timing.

He looked up and I turned my head around and sat up. All I could see was a figure; I put my hand above my eyes as a shielded from the sun and squinted.

He had lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair off to the side, and he has a glorious smile upon his face.

"Prussia!" Spain said as he walked over.

"Spain!" Prussia said as he got up and gave his old friend a hug. "How are you? Haven't seen ya in forever!"

Spain gave a laugh, still smiling, "You're all wet! Been busy, you know how things are." He looked over at me, and raised an eyebrow at Prussia. "And who are you?" He was extremely friendly, my heartbeat increased slightly.

I got up and gave him a smile, "I'm Kyrah Scott." I outstretched my hand.

"Spain." He smiled, and he shook my hand. "I haven't seen you around, where are you from?"

"Canada" I said for the 3rd time so far in this one day.

"Oh yeah? Pretty long way to come just for a party." He laughed, and Prussia and I joined in.

"But it's _my _party, of course it's worth it! But she and her friend were traveling and I invited them."

"Oh?" Spain asked, "Where is this said 'friend?'"

"Oh, she's insid-" I was interrupted by my pocket ringing. I took my phone out and it was a text from Shelby.

Good timing.


	9. Eavesdropper

**My POV**

_Kyrah, where beith thou darling? _I hit the "send" button and off went my text.

2 seconds later my phone vibrated. _I beith in the garden my love. Come down here! And could you bring me a change of clothes, with underwear? P.S. Spain is here! 8D_

"Spain, huh?" I smiled and my face grew warm at the thought. A beautiful hot Spaniard with bright green eyes and smiling face was currently in the garden. I had to stop thinking of it, or else I'd never leave the room.

Wait. Did she say bring clothes? Why would she need those?

Shrugging, I tightened the elastic in my hair, walked across the hall and into Kyrah's room.

After sifting through her suitcase and picking out some pants, shirt, underwear and another bra, I shut the door and padded barefoot through the enormous mansion. The marble flooring felt cool under my feet, which I was thankful for, it was really warm here.

"Now, garden, garden, garden..." I turned at the foot of the steps, heading through a doorway. "Does this lead to the garden?"

Nope, just the living room. The very large living room with a giant plasma TV and a million video games and movies.

"Gotta check those out later."

Another doorway. "Does this lead to the garden?"

Nope, just the kitchen. The super decked out kitchen that was clean enough to eat off of. Maybe _too_ clean.

"Does he even use this? It doesn't look like anything's ever been touched."

A third doorway. "Does this lead to the garden?"

Just what looked like a study, bearing a desk, chair, couch and bookshelf.

"How the hell do you find anything in this place?"

"Cheep!"

Wait, did something just cheep?

"Cheep cheep!"

Yep, it did.

"What the...?" Suddenly something small and fluffy landed on my foot. "Huh?"

I looked down. A little yellow bird was perched on my foot, looking right up at me with beady eyes.

"Well hello little fella. Are you Gilbird by any chance?"

"Cheep!" the yellow fluff ball rubbed my ankle.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I squatted down and set the clothes on the floor so I could pick up the little birdie and hold it. "Nice to meet you Gilbird. I'm Shelby."

Gilbird flapped his wings in response.

"Hey, you wouldn't know how to get to the back garden, would you?" I asked.

"Cheep cheep!" Gilbird answered, flapping his wings and flying though the door.

"Hey, wait up!" I called, gathering Kyrah's clothes and hurrying after the bird.

Gilbird was sitting on a table outside the entrance to the kitchen, and for good reason: France and England were in there, and needless to say it wasn't peaceful.

"It's none of your bloody business you oaf! Just leave it alone!" Wow, England sounded pissed.

"But Angleterre, it is so obvious you fancy the girl. Why not just get over it and make your move?"

Oh lord, France was giving England relationship advice. This cannot end well.

"It is not! I mean – uh, I mean – shut up!"

"Oh Angleterre, do you enjoy torturing yourself so? You know, I'd decided that I wasn't going to make any more moves on her because of your feelings, I'd even gone and made up with her, but if you refuse, then that makes her available – "

"Don't you even think on it, Francis!" England growled.

"Oh, but I already have, Arthur." Francis' voice suddenly fell lower, "Unlike you, I won't torture myself when the object of my desire is so near. You want her so badly? You'll have to fight for her."

"Well, it's a good thing then that my opponent is such a bloody coward who's useless in battle, isn't it?" I could hear the smirk on those lips as he spoke those words.

Suddenly there was a smack of flesh against flesh. It had begun. I quickly ran past as they fought, praying that neither noticed.

_God dammit, why are men so stupid??_ It was bad enough when they fought over trivial shit, but now they had to fight over me?! And I know that sounds self-centred and conceded, but it's true! I'm the one Francis had apologized to, it was me that he said England apparently likes, it's me that Francis said he wouldn't go after anymore, and now because of me there's another Hundred Years War going on in Prussia's kitchen!!

"Stupid fucking bastards!" I mumbled angrily.

"Cheep?"

Gilbird nestled onto my shoulder, looking up with black beady eyes as if worried.

"It's nothing, buddy." I rubbed his head. "Mind showing me how to get to the garden again?"

And Gilbird took off again, flying into what looked like a dining room and landed on the door handle leading to outside.

"Wow, thanks buddy. And don't worry about me, I'm fine." I said when he continued staring.

Apparently content, he decided to make my head his newest nest. I had to laugh.

"Ok you can stay there, but if you decide to make my hair your personal toilet I'm taking you home and feeding you to my cat."

"Cheep!"

Outside was even warmer than inside. The sun was still high in the sky even though it was the middle of the afternoon. I was glad I was only wearing a tank top with shorts instead of my long corset one again.

"Hey Shelby! Over here!" Kyrah waved frantically from the fountain. For whatever reason she was completely soaked and her clothes were clinging to her. Explains the change I had to bring out. A half-naked and wet Prussia stood on one side grinning widely and a wavy-haired brunette with tanned skin stood on the other. He turned towards me and _oh my God that smile!_

He was even more beautiful than I dreamed!

"I see you I see you. I'm not blind (for once)" I walked to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked, taking the clothes.

"You have any idea how big that place is?" I pointed back to the house. "Be thankful it didn't take me longer! If it wasn't for my little buddy here I'd probably be walking in circles."

"Cheep!" Gilbird chirped.

"Gilbird!" Prussia cried happily, lunging for the chick. Easy pivot out of the way, and...flop! One albino lands face first in the grass. Taking full advantage of the situation, I sat on him and cheered triumphantly: "I have conquered the great nation of Prussia! Bow down before your new ruler and surrender your vital regions immediately~!"

"But your Highness, my vital regions already belong to you!" Kyrah spoke between fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah. Well...surrender them anyways!"

"That's my line!" Prussia retorted.

Spain just laughed. "A woman after your own heart! You should be proud to have found her. I wish I did!"

I swear to God I think my heart just stopped. Such a sexy voice, and it was talking about me...! I was so lost in my mind I almost didn't notice when Prussia flipped over and my butt fell off, legs falling into his lap.

Almost.


	10. Why do men always fight?

**Kyrah's POV**

"Smooth landing, Shelby!" I giggled.

She laughed, "Thanks, I thought so too. Oww, my butt…" She got up and dusted herself off.

"Aww, there, there," I said as I patted her head gently, careful not to hurt Gilbird, whom I also gave a small pat on his fluffy head. "I'd give that a 9.6 for the landing style. Very original, and I just _loved_ the way you two worked together! Spain, how about you?" I teased as I looked over and smiled at the Spaniard.

He gave a chuckle. "I think it was worth a 10."

"Aww! You're so nice!" I said as I then gave him a hug. "And now you're all wet."

Just the way I like my men.

Hot and wet.

"Well, it's a hot day out here." He smiled.

"I'm nice and cool~" I smiled.

"Well, the grass is fairly cool." Prussia chimed in from the ground.

"Oh really?" I said as I sat down on the grass facing him. "I don't know; it doesn't seem that much cooler."

Prussia raised an eyebrow at me and looked up and a smirk was painted across his face.

Suddenly, weight was pushed down on me and I fell, my head landing on Prussia's thigh. My face heated up and Prussia inhaled sharply and tensed up.

"Aha! I have now claimed Kyrah! She will now be part of Spain and shall share my passion for tomatoes!" Spain laughed as he held his foot on my back. "You alright, Kyrah?"

"I like tomatoes…" I said in response.

"Yep, she's fine." Shelby laughed . "Now, what are we to do with these two? I've claimed Prussia and Kyrah's vital regions, and you've claimed Kyrah."

"Quite a predicament we have here…" Spain pondered.

"Mon ami Spain!" I heard France called out from the porch, "You should leave those two lovebirds alone, they seem _busy_!"

"France!" Spain's bright green lit up as he took his foot off my back. I quickly sat up and looked over to see France and Spain hug each other and then France gesturing something, probably Spain being wet.

"You bloody wine-freak!" A voice came from the house. We all looked up at the porch and saw England staggering out. Blood caked his part of his blond hair and ran down his face.

"England!?" Shelby and I asked in horrified unison as we ran towards him.

"You're bleeding everywhere!" I said with concern, "Where are you hurt?"

"What happened?" Shelby asked as he leaned on her, passed out. "England?!"

Prussia got up and walked towards us. "It's alright, he just passed out." He wrapped England's arm around his shoulders' and half dragged him into the house. Shelby put England's other arm around her shoulders' and help Prussia bring him inside.

I turned around and grabbed my clothes off the ground and huffed up the steps. "France…" I said as I walked up to him and Spain. "What exactly happened?"

"Oh, well, you see…" He started to say. "Arthur and I had a… small disagreement."

"A _small_ disagreement?" I raised an eyebrow. "His head is caked in blood! What were you two fighting about?"

"This time?" Spain asked.

"Well, umm…" France started to say, this seemed to be getting awkward.

"Never mind," I said. "I probably already know."

Of course, I don't know. I just know that it's something trivial.

"What- How-" France started to say.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked.

"What?"

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Um… my back…"

"Alright, go to the kitchen, I'll meet you there and see whatever's wrong with your back."

"Alright." He said as he walked into the house, Spain began to follow him.

"Spain," I said, he turned around as France entered the house. "Can you help me find the first aid? You probably know this house better than me."

He gave me a weak smile, his eyes filled with kindness. "Sure thing."

Together we walked into the house and went to the living room. England was on the couch, still passed out. His head was cushioned on about three towels; a wet cloth was on his forehead.

"Is he alright?" Spain asked.

"Yeah, we washed away all the blood on his head. He just has a gash, no biggie." Prussia said.

"Where's Shelby?" I asked.

"I asked her to get some warm water. Hey, can you two go get the first aid? It's in the pantry in the kitchen."

"We were just about to ask you about that." I gave a weak smile.

"Good timing on my part then."

I set my clothes down on the love seat and Spain and I left to get the first aid for both France and England.

Why do men always fight?


	11. Sappy Romance is Sappy

**My POV**

"You bloody wine-freak!" A voice came from the house. We all looked up at the porch and England staggered out. Blood caked his part of his blond hair and ran down his face.

"England!?" Kyrah and I asked in horrified unison. Dear God what happened?!

"You're bleeding everywhere!" Kyrah said with concern, "Where are you hurt?"

"What happened?" I asked, terror evident in my voice. He never answered, just leaned on me passed out. "England?!"

Prussia walked towards us. "It's alright, he just passed out." _Just passed out?! He's got blood everywhere! _He wrapped England's arm around his shoulders' and half dragged him into the house. I put England's other arm around my shoulders' and help Prussia bring him inside.

"Come on, we'll put him in the living room."

"England," I half-whispered. He didn't stir. I was getting really worried. _This is not happening! Please tell me this is not happening! _

We got him into the living and carefully layed him on the couch. "I'll get some towels. You stay here and watch him, ok Shelby?"

"Sure," I answered quietly. Prussia nodded and gave me a soft smile before leaving.

I turned back to England. Still passed out on the couch, still with a red-tainted face and hair from whatever wound France gave him. I knelt down next to him and lifted one of his hands and held it in both of mine. Why I have no idea, it just seemed like the thing to do.

Prussia came back in with an armload of towels and a wet cloth. "Here," he gave me the towels, "put these under his head." I did as told and he started wiping up the blood.

"Is he gonna be okay?" why did my voice sound so _weak_ right there?

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's only got a little gash," he lifted away some hair to show me, "see?"

I looked at it. "Are you sure? That's a lot of blood..."

"Small wounds tend to be the ones that bleed the most, surprisingly. As long as he gets a little rest and doesn't hit his head again he'll be fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Why don't you go get some warm water from the kitchen?" he asked, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "For his wound." he elaborated at my blank look.

"Oh. Okay then." I nodded, lifting myself and heading for the door.

The site I was greeted with was NOT what I was expecting.

The table was on it's side and chairs were strewn across the room, shattered beyond relief. The walls had a few dents, but that was nothing compared to the massive gaping HOLE in one, and more than a few knives adorned them as well. Shattered dishes lay on the counter and floor too.

"Oh...my..."

"Cheep!" Gilbird filled in, flying away as fast as he could.

"You said it."

_No wonder England was in the state he's in, look at this place!_ I thought, carefully avoiding the mess as I made my way to the counter. I found an unbroken bowl and started filling it with water. _I wonder what Francis is like..._

"Ugh, what a disaster." I moaned.

"You're telling me." France walked into the room and leaned against the island, wincing slightly as he did.

I didn't say anything, not really in the mood to talk to him.

"So you're not going to talk to me now?"

"That depends, should I? Look at this place, you turned it into a battlefield minus the dead bodies." I made no effort to hide my contempt.

"That is not my fault!"

_Liar, you threw the first punch. _"Oh, isn't it? Then please, explain it then." I shut off the water and glared hard at him.

"The pantry would be in the – holy shit, what the hell happened?!" Kyrah walked in, Spain right behind her.

"_Madre de Dios_." he muttered.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

Both made their way over. "Prussia is gonna kill you and England when he wakes up."

"It's not like this hasn't happened before." France informed them.

"Why does that not make me feel any better?" Kyrah asked, holding her head like she was trying to fight off a headache. Spain wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I gotta take this in to Prussia." I announced, clutching the bowl and heading for the door. Really it was just because I couldn't stand the atmosphere in here anymore.

"Here." Spain opened up a first aid he got from the pantry and gave me a roll of bandages. "You'll be needing this."

"Thanks." _Spain, you are officially my new favourite person. Just please never stop smiling. _

I got out of there and set the bowl on the coffee table. "Spain gave me these." I handed over the bandages.

"Good idea. This should help." Prussia said, unwrapping the roll and wrapping it around the sleeping blond's head.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Still out cold, but this should stop the bleeding completely now. It had slowed considerably already." Prussia stood up. "I'm gonna go see France since he's taken care of."

I quickly grabbed his hand. "You don't wanna go in there."

"Why? Trying to keep me all to yourself?" he smirked.

"Like I could, but trust me, you REALLY don't wanna go in there."

Then he did something unexpected: he kissed my knuckles. "Oh _meine sanfte Blume_, you really think I, the great Prussia, can't handle it? Such a lack of faith! I thought you were supposed to be my new ruler!" And before I could say anything he was gone.

And two seconds later I heard him yelling in the other room in some assumedly very colourful German.

I sighed and sat on the couch, looking down on the Brit. He was starting to look better, his cheeks were regaining some colour. I felt my hand brush away some of his hair and cradle his face, the thumb stroking his cheek.

"England, wake up." I spoke softly. He didn't stir. My irrational side was starting to kick in. What if the wound was worse than we thought? What if he never woke up? What would happen to his country?

I _very gently _leaned forward and kissed the bandages over the gash, then carefully layed down so my chest covered his, my face buried between his neck and shoulder. "Please wake up. Please." I whispered, willing my eyes not to cry.

An arm held my back and a hand grabbed mine (still stroking his face) softly. "Now how can I refuse an offer like that?" a voice chuckled lightly.

My head shot up and I braced myself on the warm chest. "E-England?!"

"In the flesh." he smiled.

"Wha-How long have you been awake??" I asked, too happy that he was actually ok to register what I said.

"Since Gilbert started yelling some _very _nasty things in the other room."

My face flushed. "S-so – "

"I heard everything you said." he smiled.

I punched his chest, though not forcefully. "Idiot! Why didn't you say anything?!"

He pushed me back down on him with the arm still holding my back, my head this time landing under his chin. This only caused me to blush even more.

"I was afraid if I opened my eyes I would discover it was all a dream." he answered, both arms holding me to him.

If possible, I blushed even more than I already was. I must've looked like an whole _field _of tomatoes!

"Well, I'm here, so don't worry about that." I managed to get out, lifting my head enough to look up at him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead; much like I had earlier back at the hotel room. I turned away, my face felt it was on fire!

"Hey now, none of that," he grabbed my chin and brought my gaze back to his, "how can I look at you if you're not looking at me?"

"Why do you have to say those things? You're starting to sound like Francis." I muttered, looking at my hands on his chest because that gaze was just so strong.

"Because as much as I hate sounding like that drunken fool, there's no other way of trying to convey how I feel." he answered. I chanced a look. He was looking away and blushing too.

I nuzzled his neck, and I heard his breath hitch. "Are you sure about that?" Whoa, where was this sudden bravery coming from?

Yelling all of a sudden started up again in the kitchen. I lifted myself and turned towards the door. "That can't be good. I should probably go make sure no one dies just yet."

England brought my hand to his face and kissed it. "Such a kindhearted girl."

Now it was my turn to smile. "So does this mean I get to call you your human name?"

"Of course. Arthur Kirkland, at your service."

"Shelby Dolan, the pleasure is mine."

"How lovely. Now go on, and try not to get caught in the crossfire."

I laughed as he released me and I stood. The room felt strangely cold. "I'll try. Now stay here and rest please."

"For you, anything."


	12. Language Barrier

**Wah! Sorry I uploaded a shitload of chapters all at once and then I had to wait for Kyrah to write this one! *headdeskplz* I probably won't be uploading a whole buch like that again unless we write a bunch and I just keep forgetting to post, but that's not gonna happen, I'll update as soon as the chapters are finished. They may take a while as she is starting second semester high school and I'm back at university, but I promise to add on to the story as soon as I can!**

**This is in Kyrah's POV, and you're all gonna want online translators for this, unless you are all uber talented and can speak French, German _and _Spanish. I can only speak French due to 12 years of French immersion, and I _still _needed to translate a couple things (poor Kyrah can't speak any! This must've been a bitch to write!). You have been warned.**

**Okay I'm done rambling now. On to the story!**

Sometimes I was glad I couldn't speak or understand any other language besides English.

"_Es ist mir egal, was passiert ist oder wer warf den ersten Schlag! Sie zerstört meine Küche!"_ Prussia yelled as he made various, angry hand gestures towards his ruined walls and kitchen.

"_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous hurler. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites_!" France raised his voice.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du sagst, aber Sie sollten aufräumen! Das ist lächerlich!"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ya basta!" Spain chimed in as he stood between both of them.

I smacked my hand against my head. Adding in _another _language wasn't going to help. "All right guys! Knock it off!"

All three looked at me.

"I've absolutely have _**no** _idea what you guys are saying. But I'm assuming it's about the kitchen. Am I right?" I said in a calm voice.

"She's a smart one." Prussia smirked, and then turned to glare at France. "You, on the other hand_, aren't_. You're cleaning this place up!"

"Why me?"

"Oh, well _excuse _me! How rude of me not to give you an explanation as to _why_ you have to clean." Prussia seemed sincere, which was weird.

"_Oui, _it is quite rude of you." France reassured.

Prussia eye gave a slight twitch, "That was sarcasm, you idiot! And _you destroyed my kitchen that's why!!"_

"Our dear unconscious friend Arthur did some damage as well."

"_He's_ unconscious thanks to you!" I smacked his head. "Grow up!"

"Ow! You've quite a _feisty dame ici Prusse." _France murmured as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing as his bought his arm up.

All I heard from that was '_feisty.'_

"So, everyone is _still _trying to kill each other?" Shelby asked as she walked in.

"Well, no one's dead yet, physically anyway." I said, "Although all these languages going around are probably killing my brain."

"_Eh bien, peut-être que vous devriez apprendre une langue ou quatre_." France scoffed.

"Hey!" I smacked his head. I had no idea what he just said, but judging by the look on his face, it was something either something insulting, or perverted. Or both.

"Ah! That's no way to treat a injured person." France said as he sat down.

Shelby sighed. "Kyrah, can I have the first aid please? England woke up."

"He did?!" I couldn't help but smile, I thought he was almost dead.

"Yep." She smiled.

"Sure thing! I'll get it!" I opened a cupboard at random and peered inside. Only dishes and glasses, which were thankfully still intact. "So Prussia, where is it again?"

"Die Kombüse" He smirked.

I furrowed my brow. "Thank you, I'll get right on that." Sarcasm dripped with every word.

With the same smirk painted upon his smug face, he opened a door beside me and pulled out a first aid box. "Right here." He placed it in my hands.

"Oh wow, I didn't even notice it _right here_ in my hands! Thank you for pointing that out!" Even though the words came out sarcastic, I couldn't help but smile. I opened the kit and frown. "What's this?" I held up a small packet that said _Alkoholtupfer_ on it.

"Alcohol wipes." He said.

Right. _Alkohol_ is probably alcohol. I seriously need to learn something other than English. I grabbed a few packets of the _Alkoholtupfer _and a roll on gauze, and I then handed the kit to Shelby. "There you go."

"Thank you." She said. "Prussia, can you come with me? I don't know what I'll need and I don't know any German."

"_Klar." _He merely said as he and Shelby walked out of the kitchen.

Which left me, Spain, and France.

"Take off your shirt." I told France as I torn open one of the alcohol wipes packets.

"Ohoho, _ce qu'est une dame impatiente, _so demanding." He smirked.

"You're back hurts doesn't it? I need to see what's wrong with it." I merely said, ignoring he said.

Spain chuckled.

"_Il en va de ma tête, merci à vous…"_

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Yes, my back hurts." He quickly said as he took off his shirt, revealing a deep gash down the left side of his back just beside his spine.

_"¡Ah! Oh mi, mi amigo…_that looks like it _hurrrttts!"_Spain pointed out.

"_Mon ami,_ it doesn't hurt_ that_ much."France assured.

"Really? It sure looks it."

I began to clean the gash with the alcohol wipe. France inhaled sharply. _"À deux balles! Tu me tuer la femme! À deux balles! Ça pique! Arrêter!"_

"No matter how much you complain, I'm not stopping until it's clean. Now be a man and suck it up." I ignored the angry French.

"Ha ha! _Bien, bien Francia,_ are you absolutely certain it doesn't hurt?" Spain laughed.

_"Mon cher ami, l'Espagne, je serais ravi si vous souhaitez avoir la gentillesse de se taire!"_

"Sorry what? _No lo entiendo_~."

"France! Stay still! I can't disinfect it if you keep moving!" I said as I held his shoulders.

_"Sí, Francia, ser un buen chico y escuchar a la enfermera de Niza. Va a tratar de arreglar para arriba!"_ Spain grinned.

"What?" France and I asked in unison.

"I heard my name." France said.

"Quit complaining my friend, the nice nurse is trying to fix you up. _Si eso es incluso posible, que lo es_." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Nurse, huh?"

"_Si_, you know first aid."

"Ha! I _had_ to learn! The first-aid kit at my Mom's is basically mine since I'm the only one in the house that uses it." I laughed. I'm _extremely_ accident prone. I finished cleaning the wound. "Stand up." I told France. He stood up. I lift his arms up and then began to wrap the gauze around him. "Can you pass me some scissors?"

Spain opened a drawer and rummaged through it until he pulled out a pair of scissors. He handed them to me. "There you go."

"Thanks." I smiled. God, I was smiling more than usual today. And I'm usually smiling 24/7! "Hold still." I said as I cut the remaining gauze, accidently cutting my finger. "Ouch! Damn!" I quickly put my finger in my mouth and set the scissors on the table.

"What?" Spain asked.

"I cuf ma funger." I said with my finger still in my mouth.

"Ha ha, that sounded like an entirely different language!"

"I cut my finger." I said quickly as I took my still bleeding finger out of my mouth and looked at it. It was a small cut, but it was bleeding a lot, which didn't surprise me.

"Are you ok?" Spain asked as he took my finger and looked at it. "It's small, but it's bleeding quite a bit."

I felt my cheeks redden and I pulled my hand away. "Yeah, that's only because my blood doesn't clot probably, so if I get cut, I bleed for a long time." I explained before I put my finger back in my mouth.

"I'll go grab you a band-aid for it."

"I'll come with you. I wanna see if England's alright." I said as I began to follow him. "France, we need to tape the gauze so it doesn't fall off, I'm sure there's some in the first-aid."

"I was wondering how long I'd have to hold onto this." France complained. He had been holding the gauze in place so it wouldn't fall apart. He got up and followed us to the living room.


	13. English please!

**Wow, after all that ranting last chapter I had this finished by the next day. Weird how things turn out that way. Anyways, again I can't guarantee mega-fast updates like this all the time, but I can guarantee new chapters as they are written.**

**My POV, and I'm sorry for the fail ending. I couldn't think of a good way to end this. Please forgive me! Also, please forgive me if I translated something wrong, because online translators do fail and if I said something wrong it was the translator's fault. Feel free to fix any mistakes in the reviews! I only put one translation because it's the only one that sounds very different from what I meant to say to the actual translation, all the other's mean exactly as they should.**

"Ah, I see you managed to avoid getting killed." England smirked, seeing me walk back into the room.

"Why hello again to you too. You look comfy." I noted.

"As comfortable as one can be with a splitting headache_._" he managed to prop himself up on the towels a little more, so he was now mostly sitting on the couch instead of lying back. "Please tell me you've got something in that box to fix that."

"Probably. Let's see, we have..." I looked into the open box in my hands, "...I don't really know. Prussia!"

"Yes?" he poked his head over my shoulder.

"Help." I half-laughed in embarrassment, lifting the box so he could get a better look.

He snorted_. "Ja meine Dame."_

Oh great. More German I can't understand.

Taking the box from my hands, he walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "Aaaaaalrighty then! Shelby, today's the day you learn how to patch up a head wound from a professional!"

"At receiving head wounds?" England asked, quirking one bushy brow upwards. I tried to hold in my giggles, both from the words and that ridiculous looking action.

"_Nein,_ at healing them smart-ass. Obviously whatever hit you didn't hit hard enough if you can still insult people."

"It was a wall and it hit hard enough, thank you." Well, that could explain the giant gaping hole I saw.

Faintly I thought I heard France whining in the kitchen, something about 'two bullets' and 'you're killing me woman' and 'stop!'. Guess it does pay to know French.

"Moving on~, Shelby you come sit behind England."

Hesitating only slightly, I walked over and carefully slid myself between the Brit and the arm of the couch. England inched himself forwards, giving me more room.

"Like this?"

"Perfect! Now undo his bandages for me so I can get him disinfected."

Carefully I grabbed the knot and tried to pry it open. It was proving more difficult than I thought, but I eventually got it and started unwrapping the binds. They were spotted with blood.

"You're a natural!" Prussia beamed. He held an alcohol wipe in his hand and moved so close he practically sat in the blond's lap. "Now hold tight."

"Huh? Wh–"

The wipe touched the gash_._

"Bloody fucking hell!" England screamed, thrashing at the pain shooting through his head. Not knowing what the hell I was doing I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, crushing his back against my chest.

"Let me go! God motherfucking dammit that hurts!!"

"Arthur, you have to calm down – "

"How the hell can I do that?! I feel like I'm being sliced in two!" he raged, struggling to get out of my grip. Had he not been so weakened he easily could've.

"Ssh. Arthur," I stroked his arm, "it's okay. Try not to focus on that. Just listen to me, okay? Focus on me and not Prussia, okay?"

"I'm gonna ignore that." Prussia said, but looking pleased as he said it. I guess I was doing a good job?

"Please, Arthur, calm down," I spoke softly into his ear, holding him close. "There we go, that's it," I cooed when he stopped moving and breathed.

"It hurts," he hissed, his hand reaching up and clenching mine.

"I know I know, but it's almost done," I looked up into red orbs not five inches from mine, asking if it was indeed almost done.

"_Ja,_ just a little more and then we'll re-bandage you."

"There, see? You're almost done," I continued whispering, rubbing his arms soothingly, lessening the tension in his body. I felt his chest rise and fall as his breathing got under control, though he still held my hand. I didn't mind.

"Done!" Prussia exclaimed, removing the cloth and grabbing a new roll of bandages.

England's body went slack against mine. "Thank God." he mumbled.

"Pretty good for your first time doing this Shelby! It is your first time, right?" he wagged his eyebrows. If that's not an obvious innuendo then I'm Charles Manson.

"Yes and shut up, before **you** end up with a split head too."

"Ooh, she's got fire! I like it!" he grinned stupidly, ruffling up my hair.

"Thanks," I huffed and pulled out my ponytail, running my fingers through trying to make it look like I HADN'T been electrocuted.

"England!" Kyrah came in and glomped said nation.

"Gah! What the?? Why are you damp?" England flailed.

"Oh right! I fell in the fountain, but that's not important! Are you okay?" she asked.

" I-I'm fine! Ow!" he held his head. "Can I please get something for my head? It feels like tiny hammers are trying crush me!"

"Serves you right," France said, holding gauze around his chest and stomach as he sat (painfully if the wincing was any indication) on the loveseat.

"_Por favor,_ don't start this again. We just got you both fixed up!" Spain moaned, flopping to the floor and crossing his legs.

I sighed. Then I saw something strange. "Kyrah, are you bleeding?"

"Oh! I cut myself with the scissors fixing up France. Is it still bleeding?"

"Yeah, it is." I picked up her hand and inspected the cut. It was really small, more like a knick, but her whole finger was stained red from the blood. I reached across the back of the couch (still having England more or less in my lap) and grabbed a band-aid and ointment; those at least were easy to identify.

"There we go," I said, wrapping the cut and kissing it, "all better."

"Thank you nurse Shelby!" Kyrah beamed, glomping me as well.

"Can't...breath..." England coughed.

"Sorry!" Kyrah let us go and he moved out of my grip and sat next to me.

Our faces were both red.

"Hello??_ Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose?_" France pointed to himself.

"He wants you to finished bandaging him." I whispered in Kyrah's ear.

"Right. Sorry France, but really, you should be a little more patient." Kyrah stated, grabbing the tape Prussia offered her and sitting on the loveseat.

_"Plus patient être-t-il ? Bien m'excuser pour vouloir être arrangé et ne peut pas parce que quelqu'un est donner trop occupé le rosbif et le corbeau doux renarde aux cheveux toute l'attention quand quelqu'un est clairement dans la douleur!"_

"English please! It's the only language I know!" Kyrah said.

I had to agree. Though honestly I did _not_ want to hear him complain in any language.

_"Je parlerai n'importe quelle langue que je condamne bien le besoin à! Surtout puisque le c'est mon propre!"_

Oh he did NOT just say that to my friend. Now it's personal.

_"Francis, je jure à Dieu si vous ne fermez pas votre bouche je viendra personnellement là et vous castre avec mes mains nues. Maintenant, le sucer et donner à Kyrah la paix et calme elle a besoin de si elle peut réparer votre âne!"_

Everyone froze.

France stared at me in shock.

"Not you too! Don't go switching into another language I can't understand!" Kyrah whined.

"Sorry, but French seems to be the only thing that he understands, so maybe he'll listen and do as I say** unless he wants me to follow through on that threat**." I emphasized the last part, eyes never leaving France's as I bore into him. I saw him actually shudder.

_"S'il-vous-plait, non."_

_"Si se faire taire et nous ne devrons pas l'inquiétude de cela." _I replied.

"You speak French?" Spain asked.

"I took 12 years of it in school, I better speak it!" Though truth be told my skills as of late sucked, since I hadn't spoken it in over a year except for bits with my friend's mom, who's from Quebec.

"You're explaining to me what you said later! I hate not understanding anything being said." Kyrah told me, finishing with the gauze and wrapping up it up with the tape.

"當然愛慕." I smiled overly sweetly.

"God dammit Shelby! I don't even know what the hell that was!"

I barely got my laughter under control. "That was 'of course sweetheart' in Chinese."

"That's it, you're forbidden from talking to Mitchie again!"

"Aww, but whyyyyy?"

Prussia just started laughing.

* * *

_Plus patient être-t-il ? Bien m'excuser pour vouloir être arrangé et ne peut pas parce que quelqu'un est donner trop occupé le rosbif et le corbeau doux renarde aux cheveux toute l'attention quand quelqu'un est clairement dans la douleur - _Be more patient? Well excuse me for wanting to get fixed and can't because someone is too busy with rosbif and the raven haired vixen when someone is clearly in pain ((geez France! Selfish much?))


End file.
